


Game Night

by Four_Rabbit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Rabbit/pseuds/Four_Rabbit
Summary: Where the Creativitytwins feel physical effects every time their ideas are disregarded or one of their functions is affected.Remus get sick so frequently that those nights have become his idea of a sleepover.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> So... You know how Roman felt physical pain when Thomas' pride was hurt? Or when Logan's arguments actually hurted Remus, like pyshically? Yeah, this is were i'm coming from, and also the Incorrect quotes video with the whole sleepover in a hospital  
> This is my first fanfic (here on ao3) and I hope you like it!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed!  
> Also, english is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes

If Remus was real, he would be dead. 

And if snakes could demonstrate worry, they would make exactly the same expression that Janus had after looking at the thermometer. 

"How do you manage to get so bad so quickly?"  
"What can I say, being bad is the only thing I'm good at" Remus joked, the words scratching his throat as an unwanted cough came with them. Janus rolled his eyes, trying to seem calm. And falling. 

"Any idea what was the cause this time?" Remus' focus went down to the old and familiar sheet, which he fiddled with, avoiding the question. 

"How hot am I?" He vaguely pointed to the thermometer. 

"You have a 113°F fever" 

"Well, fuck. That's a new record" he touched his own forehead, smiling almost maniacally right after "Shit. How long do you think it takes until my brain melts? 

"Bold of you to assume it hadn't already" Virgil was the one to answer, entering the room with a bowl of hot soup in his hands. 

"Wow Virgil, that was fast " Janus lied, raising an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I was trying to actually cook something real for once"

"Please don't tell me your burned the kitchen" the half-snake child replied, with some amount of actual fear behind the dramatic hand to his chest and horrified expression. 

"Ha ha" pause "...not on purpose" Virgil replied, looking away. 

"Yeah, that's my job!"

"Remus, eat your soup, the grownups are talking" the embodiment of Fear interrupted jokingly, even though any of them was older then twelve. Then he turned to Janus again, already guessing what he was going to say "but... it's fine now. I took care of it" Janus made a mental note to go take a look at the damage as fast as possible. They could all be kids, but Janus knew very well he was the only responsible there. 

"I don't like it...!" Creativity replied, sounding like a child who doesn't want to eat salad. Janus sighed as his thoughts were interrupted, conjuring a bottle of perfume and poured it in the meal. 

"Now eat" and so he did. Virgil raised an eyebrow, but he was smiling, trying not to be so worried. Or at least not demonstrate it. After so many times, he should be used to it, but... well, he was Fear. It was his job to keep track of the worst case scenarios.

"Did he get better?"

"On the contrary. The fever is higher than ever"

"And I also feel like someone ripped my bones out of my skin and then put them back, but like... in the wrong way" Remus added, spilling hot soup all over the sheet and his clothes by trying to communicate with his mouth full.  
"So it's one of those nights" Virgil mumbled.  
"I'm afraid so"  
Remus finished his soup smiling like there was no tomorrow, opening his arms despite how much that simple gesture hurted "Game night while I'm dying!" Janus smiled, with more sadness in his eyes than anything else.  
"I'll get the monopoly"

•••

"I won"  
"No, you did fucking not" Remus immediately answered, not even looking away from his cards.  
"You can see for yourself" Janus showed his game, which clearly meant a victory, indeed. Remus tossed his cards on the sheet like it was their fault. He was so fucking close!  
"You cheated" Virgil said sharply, as if it was an undeniable fact.  
"Do you have any proof? Janus challenged, not losing a beat or his mischievous smile.  
"Yeah. It's the only thing you know how to do" the teenager replied, his tone as cold as a lake in the winter. Janus looked down before he could help himself. Couldn't he keep it down for at least one night? The night Remus needed both of them?

The cards caught fire. It was an accident, but Remus decided to go with that, jumping out of the sheets, trying to ignore the terrible twist that movement gave to his stomach. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he threw up. At least that way these two would stop fucking fighting.  
"What the hell?!" Virgil exclaimed, tossing his game away like it was burning. Which was the case, indeed.  
"Let's watch a horror movie!" Well, he got their attention.  
"Did you need to burn things before saying that?!" Virgil screamed. He was standing and seemed even more distressed.This was a mistake, Janus realized. It was foolish to think they could ignore their differences for the sake of Remus. 

"It's more fun this way! What can it be? One of the classics? Some shitty obscure one?" He kept trying, getting out of bed and walking toward Virgil, who walked away from him. Janus immediately got up too, already anticipating the disaster that situation could turn to. A worst one. Because it was already a disaster. 

"Please, control yourselves"

"I'm controlled! I'm not the one burning things" Virgil replied, the trace of the tempestuous tongue in his voice proving that he was anything but in control. 

"Remus, please. Apologize for burning the cards"

"It's just some stupid paper!  
"Now"  
"It was a fucking accident"  
"We all know it wasn't" Janus almost, almost told Virgil to shut up after that. But he didn't need to make things worse than they already were.

"It was a fucking accident" his voice started getting threatened, his eyes started shining with a red danger "But you know what wouldn't be a fucking accident? if I..." his vision went black, a headache that felt like someone had opened his skull being everything that existed and then not even that. 

Anxiety got out of the room right after his friend fainted, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stand any amount of time alone with Deceit. 

•••

Remus wished he was real, so he would be dead. 

He felt like someone had catched his body on fire, then hit his head with an axe, then exchanged his blood for poison and his bones with knives. 

"I knew you were stupid, but not stupid enough to try and suggest an idea for Thomas. On your own. After terrorizing him the whole night. Literally hours after recovering from your last..." Janus looked down at his friend, in one of the only moments he didn't try to hide his emotions. Fear. Somebody had to fill the vacancy now that Virgil is gone, I suppose. 

"It was..." He coughed blood. "A good idea"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he thought the same" Janus rolled his eyes. Remus tried to say that he would be fine, but his throat still hurt from the acid of his stomach and the scratching of his coughs.  
"I told you to not do anything too dangerous. We are..." he looked down to his gloves which, as he knew, covered up for the scales that apparently had decided that half of his face was not punishment enough. "In a delicate situation, now that..."

"The emo is gone. I know" Remus completed, his voice not much more than a whisper. 

"Oh please, no. We are better off without him haunting us all day. If he prefers to deal with them, the only thing I feel is pity" anyone else would have believed that. Remus knew it was bullshit the second those words left his mouth. But he didn't say that. Mostly because he was feeling nauseous again and he learned that, apparently, people don't like if you throw up while trying to talk to them. 

Janus stayed in silence for a couple more seconds, then something changed in his eyes and he got up.  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be reading" said, but before he could go too far, Remus grabbed the bottom of his coat, deciding to make use of his positions of creativity, as with a snap of his fingers green words appeared in the air:

"It's game night, not a fucking book club"

"I don't think you're able to play games right now"

"I've never been better in my entire fucking life"

The words glitched as his consciousness stumbled. 

"Remus"

"You've been reading, studying, planning, whatever every fucking time we were together" he finally was able to find his voice again "Is it me, Virgil, or just you being a dick? 

"You need to rest"

"I'm gonna vomit on your shoes"

Janus sighed, sitting again on the bed. 

"What do you propose?"

"Truth or dare" Janus never plays truth or dare. The two of them, Virgil and Remus, would play it at any given opportunity, on the other hand. 

"Don't test me"

Floating words again: "I'm gonna take it easy"

"You never take it easy."

Remus frowned. 

"Ok" the half-snake man sighed "let's find a compromise: I can play Never Have I Ever" 

Remus smiled diabolically. So they had a deal. 

•••

"Finally! It's been so long since our last sleepover!"  
"This is anything but a sleepover" Janus replied, not looking away from his book.  
"Yes it is! We're sleeping together not in a sexual way and wearing pajamas.  
"I'm not-" Remus snapped his fingers and suddenly Janus had a yellow onesie on. "I'm not having a sleepover with you. And you're not even that bad"

"But I'll be. And in the meantime... Please play truth or dare with me just this time please please" he said in one breath. 

"You already know my opinion about this game"

"I know that you like it! You would always fucking laugh and even participate when me and Virgin played!" Janus flinched.

"That was a long time ago"

"Just two rounds!" 

"I..."

"C'mon! You're not gonna lose an arm if you play just one time. And even if you did, you would still have five perfectly good ones left"

Janus hesitated. He knew Remus would get worse. It was obvious by the tiredness in his voice, even when he was so excited. And how pale he was. How deep his eyeshadow appeared, making him seem like a dead body. 

He sighed. Remus smiled from ear to ear. Literally.

"Truth or dare?!" Asked as if he was a child whose birthday had come earlier.

"Dare, obviously" Janus said, unable to stop himself from smiling at his friend's happiness, even though they both knew it wouldn't last long. 

But that was okay. Because they would have one another. And that was enough. It had to be.


End file.
